


My Heart and Yours beat as one, my deer

by SpaceWolfe



Series: Illusia!Verse [2]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cute lesbians, F/F, Illusia!Verse, Marcherry, Mythical Beings & Creatures, this is a side story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWolfe/pseuds/SpaceWolfe
Summary: This is a side story about Cherry and Marcia in my Illusia!Verse. I highly recommend you read the first work in this series.This fic assumes you've read the first in the series.Also the title is a pun, I am not an idiot I swear
Relationships: Marcia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance
Series: Illusia!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. After the War

Cherry blinked as the sun-kissed her face. She woke up, rising onto her shaky legs. The fire had left her weak, yet Johnny had assured her that she would be alright. She coughed and shook herself awake, grabbing her hairbrush and gently brushing her red hair. She hummed quietly and did a little dance around her room, humming a tune in her head. She grabbed the jade necklace she always wore, tying it around her neck. She heard her door open and turned around to see her adoptive brother, Dallas, the prince of fairies.

Dallas looked healthy, aside from the scars left from the great war. She would have joined, but she was too weak (although she would have loved to stab Dallas's father herself).

"Morning." She said, turning to face him.

"Morning," Dallas replied, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway to her room.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking closer to him, cupping his face as her mother done. She was becoming more and more like her mother every day.

Dallas gave a soft nod. "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt much."

Cherry gave a soft nod. "And Tim?"

"Still unconscious but seems to be alright." Dallas shrugged.

"That's good," Cherry said, an awkward silence falling between the two. 

Dallas sighed. "What happened between us...?" He asked, but looked down. 

"I don't know. I guess we just lead two totally different lives." Cherry said, looking down. 

They used to be close when they were young. But then her mother was killed, and they drifted apart. Granted, this was nearly 800 years ago now. 

Cherry blinked the thought away. "I should go check on Marcia..." She said, walking out. 

* * *

She walked down the hall to Marcia's room. She gently opened her door and smiled seeing the Nymph still asleep. She walked in, keeping her steps quiet as she lowered herself to examine Marcia's face. She smiled and kissed her head, studying her sleeping form. 

Marcia was small, only 4'9 to Cherry's own 6 feet (Granted, most of it was due to the fact she was a doe). She had gentle black hair that was gently curled, and a small, rounded face with small features. Her skin was pale, but she had a tattoo of a weaving vine with flowers running up her left arm. She wore a gentle yellow dress that had been made from a giant flower that resided in her homeland. 

Cherry gave a smile and gently kissed her. "Morning." 

Marcia opened her wide, black eyes. In the past, the inky black abyss would have bothered Cherry, but now, it was something she loved about her lover. Along with a small nose and plump, kissable lips.

"mmm...Cherry..." She grinned quietly, wrapping her arms around Cherry's neck.

Cherry smiled and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around the Nymph. "Yes?"

"When do you plan on going back?" She asked. 

"Soon. I want to make sure Dallas will be okay." Cherry said, nuzzling into Marcia's neck as she gently lifted her out of bed.

Marcia's arms tightened around Cherry as she was carried bridal style out of her room. "I love when you carry me like this." 

Cherry smiled a bit. "I'll carry you everywhere if you so desire." 

"Then carry me to breakfast," Marcia ordered playfully. 

* * *

Cherry smiled, carrying her to Dallas's grand hall where breakfast was waiting. She saw the council, weak and weary, yet happily holding a conversation and eating food. 

"Did you see how Soda totally shot that arrow in that troll's ear! Ha! That jackass had no idea what was coming!" Two-bit grinned, clapping the elf on the back, making Soda wince. 

"Two, your dragon strength needs to be put away," Darryl said, glancing at the dragon, who looked sheepish. 

"Sorry." He said to Soda. 

"Don't worry about it." Soda grinned. That was one thing Cherry admired about Soda, the fact that nothing seemed to bother him. She could hear Steve growling lowly at Two. 

"Hey, guys!" Marcia grinned as Cherry sat her down at her seat. 

Cherry settled her limbs down and looked at the vegetarian breakfast Dallas had given them. She smiled and ate a piece of it, humming at the taste. If there was one thing she could safely say, it was that Dallas always had the best food. 

Ponyboy looked at them. "So what do you plan to do about Heyburn?" 

"Well, the nice thing about Nature is that it always regrows. So I suppose we will find a new place to live while the forest regrows. There are more places in Heyburn. Nature will always re-grow." Marcia said, sip[ping some tea. 

"I can send some of my pollinator fairies back with you guys if you would like," Dallas said. 

"That would be lovely." Cherry smiled warmly. 

Dallas gave a warm smile and finished his breakfast. "What do we do with the remaining dark elves?" 

"I say we see who is loyal to Surtur and who isn't. Those that aren't will get to return to Azar with us, and those who don't..." Darry said. 

"Mass execution?" Tim suggested. 

"Perhaps. But we are better than those brutes." Soda grumbled, looking up as Bob and Randy came in. 

"Let's not publicly execute us, how about that?" Randy suggested. 

"Never said it would be public." Soda grinned viciously. 

Dallas looked up. "Let's go with Darry's plan, but anyone still loyal to my father will be exiled to Grimm."

_ 'Grimm...such a dark place.'  _ Cherry thought. Grimm was an island off the coast, a dark place where criminals were sent to pay for crimes. No one knows who made it or why, but it was there. It was a place where winter and night were eternal and nightmares were said to be reality.

"Even better." Two-bit grinned. He seemed to have the biggest hatred for dark elves (specifically the ex-king Surtyr for reasons unknown). 

"So morbid..." Bob mumbled. 

"Well, that's what happens when your species commit war crimes." Soda said. 

"Fair enough..." Randy sighed. 

"Don't feel too bad. It was your king, you two are safe." Dallas said, looking at them. 

The two dark-elves nod, leaving the table quickly.

"I'd much rather the whole lot of them be sent to Grimm..." Soda grumbled. 

"Agreed." Two-bit huffed. 

"They are just as valid as the rest of us. We cannot pin the actions of one as an example of the whole species." Dallas said. "I dislike them as much as the rest of you, but I want to keep the peace here and prevent another war."

Soda sighed. "Fine."

"I thought you liked war?" Two-bit said. 

"I enjoy a good fight. War is messy." Dallas said. 

Cherry glanced at Marcia and helped her onto her back, leaving the boys to talk.

* * *

She brought Marcia out to a clearing in the trees and sat with her, looking over the lake in the ravine. 

"I love this place." Marcia smiled, leaning into Cherry's side. 

"Hmm. I do too." Cherry said. 

"But I want to be in Hybun with you more," Marcia said, looking up adoringly into Cherry's brown eyes. 

Cherry smiled and kissed her warmly. "Remember how you asked about getting married and having kids?" 

Marcia nods. 

"I'd love to." Cherry smiled. 

Marcia grinned and kissed her deer lovingly. "Then let's get married." She whispered against her lips. 


	2. Memories

Cherry woke up, looking at the charred remains of the once beautiful forest. It was black and dull, gray and somber. Cherry looked down sadly. 

Dallas turned to her and wrapped his wing around her. "Hey, are you good?"

"No, but I will be. It's just...this was our home...it's where mother raised us." Cherry said softly, looking at him. 

Dallas nods. "It is. Remember when I came for the first time?" He walked into the forest, Cherry following.

* * *

900 years ago...

_ Dally whimpered as he stumbled through the forest, trying to lift his wings off of the ground. It was winter, he was cold and hungry. He shuddered and whimpered, watching his breath turn to smoke. He hated winter. He had been alone for so long...He just wanted to go home. He waned his mother...but she was long gone. He shivered, sniffling as his nose began to run.  _

_ "Help!" The boy called out, seeing a forest in the distance. He shivered.  _

_ He saw a deer in the distance and stumbled faster through the heavy, thick snow. "Help!" He called out.  _

_ The deer looked up. She had soft red hair and gentle gray eyes. She turned to him and walked forward, looking down at him. "Hello, little one." She said, looking down at him, kneeling down and cupping his face.  _

_ Dallas looked up at her and sniffled.  _

_ "Are you a fairy?" She asked gently.  _

_ He nods.  _

_ She smiled and couched down. "Get on." _

_ Dallas looked at her and hopped on her deer back. "What's your name?" _

_ "I am Lily." She said, bringing him into a lush forest that blocked a lot of the snow.  _

_ Dallas shivered and curled into her warmth. _

_ She lead him into a warm hut, which held a newborn fawn who was curled up, asleep.  _

_ "Who's that?" Dallas asked.  _

_ "That is my daughter, Cherry. She's your new sister." Lily responded, setting the fairy boy down and gently beginning to brush his wild hair.  _

_ "Are you my new mommy?" Dallas asked, looking up at her.  _

_ "Yes." She said. "What is your name?" _

_ "Dallas." He said.  _

_ "That's a lovely name, Dallas." Lily smiled and kissed his head and set him by the fire.  _

_ Dallas felt the warmth against his skin and yawned. _

_ Lily draped a blanket over him. "Get some sleep."  _

* * *

Dallas blinked the memory away and turned to his sister as she came across the hut, nothing more than ashes. 

"That bastard..." Cherry mumbled angrily. 

"He is a bastard." Dallas agreed, turning to look at her. 

"He burned an entire forest and for what? Just to get your attention!?" She growled. 

"I think we both know the answer to that." Dallas sighed. "But that's the thing about nature, it heals."

"Doesn't mean I can't be pissed," Cherry said. 

"Of course you can. It was your home and he destroyed it." Dallas responded. 

Cherry sighed. "I guess we are lucky there is more forest."

Dallas nods and continues walking with her. 

They approached a large tree and Dallas chuckled, touching the tree which now was just charcoal. He pulled away and wiped the charcoal off his fingers. 

'I remember trying to fly off this tree." Dallas chuckled. 

"Oh, I do too." Cherry giggled.

* * *

750 years ago...

_ "Dallas! wait up!" Cherry called out, chasing after the Fairy who looked about nine in human terms.  _

_ "Well, catch up you slowpoke!" The boy grinned but slowed. He had wild hair and a missing tooth or two, and his feathers had become true flight feathers versus soft down feathers.  _

_ Cherry huffed and caught her breath. "Not all of us are as fast as you, big bro." _

_ Dally ruffled her hair. _

_ "Now, what did you want me to see?" Cherry asked.  _

_ "I'm gonna try to fly!" Dallas grinned. He turned to the giant tree and began climbing up.  _

_ "Dallas...that's really high up." Cherry worried. _

_ "Oh stop being so worried." Dallas huffed as he reached the tallest branch that was strong enough to hold his weight.  _

_ He crept forward and slowly spread his wings. He grinned and turned to Cherry with a thumbs up. "3....2....1..." He jumped off and opened his wings.  _

_ Cherry looked up in awe before seeing him drop. "Dallas!" _

_ Dallas yelled as he landed face first in the dirt. "Ow." _

_ Cherry giggled. _

* * *

Cherry giggled at the memory. She sighed looking up, coming to a stop before a rock circle. 

Dallas stopped as well and turned to her, holding her hand. 

"At least Mother's grave made it..." Cherry said sadly. 

Dallas held her hand. 

* * *

500 years ago...

_ Dallas ran with Cherry through the forest.  _

_ "Mom! Mom! Mom where are you?" Dallas called out.  _

_ Cherry galloped along as her brother rose in the air, looking for any sign of their mother.  _

_ Dallas yelled as he felt a net catch him, pulling him down towards the ground. He looked up, seeing a dark elf. "Let me go!" He yelled. _

_ "Got us a live one boys!" The dark elf grinned.  _

_ Dallas kicked and struggled, hissing.  _

_ "Aww. He's kind of cute!" Another dark elf cackled. _

_ Dallas saw a large dark elf walk to him.  _

_ "Oh my, who do we have here?" The elf asked, kneeling down.  _

_ Dallas gave a hiss, his wings puffing up.  _

_ "Hmm. So you are the child who Elysium bore." The man said.  _

_ Dallas stilled at the mention of his birth mother.  _

_ The man grinned. "Interesting. Well, what is your name?" _

_ "Like I'd ever tell you!" Dallas yelled.  _

_ "Fiesty. Well, I am Surtyr, and I am your father. You are going to come with me." _

_ "Like hell!" Dallas yelled.  _

_ "Hmm. Bring her in." Surtyr ordered.  _

_ Dallas gasped seeing Cherry and Lily. "Mom!" Dallas yelled. _

_ "Oh, you know them, do you? How touching." Surtyr grinned.  _

_ Dallas glared, "Let her go!"  _

_ "Come with me and I let them live. Don't come and..." Surtyr snapped and Cherry was dropped roughly and kicked, before being beaten.  _

_ Lily growled and bucked, before getting chained.  _

_ "Stop...I'll go. Just don't hurt them..." Dallas panted.  _

_ "Wise choice." Surtyr grabbed Dallas and threw him over his shoulder.  _

_ Dallas looked up and growled as he saw Lily be killed. "Lair! You said they would be okay! Let me go you bastard!" He kicked and punched against Surtyr's back.  _

* * *

Dallas sighed and looked down, blinking the memory away. 

Cherry leaned on him, kissing his cheek. "It's not your fault. She would have died either way, she died protecting us." 

Dallas nods and walks off. "I should check on Tim." 

Cherry nods and smiled, seeing him fly away. 

Marcia walked up to her and smiled at her. "There you are, I've looked everywhere for you." 

"Sorry," Cherry said, turning to her. 

Marcia shrugged and sat with her. "Well, don't feel too bad. We have a wedding to plan."

Cherry grinned and kissed her cheek. "That we do. I think we should have roses for flowers."

"Really? I was thinking bluebells." Marcia said. 

"Roses."

"Bluebells."

"Roses."

"Bluebells."

"Roses."

"Bluebells."

"Roses."

"Bluebells."

"Roses!"

"Bluebells!"

The girls stared each other down before bursting into giggles. 

"That was probably the dumbest argument we have had thus far." Cherry laughed softly, looking at her lover. 

Marcia grinned and kissed her warmly, tangling her fingers in Cherry's hair.

"You are ridiculous," Cherry said, looking at her. 

"Yeah. but you love me." Marcia replied. 

"You're lucky I do." Cherry kissed her again.

"You would be hopeless without me." 


End file.
